


It's Not a Date (Yet)

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: Flower Tattoo Bois [4]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Gen, Lunch meeting, M/M, cat shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Malcolm and Gil finally have that lunch and maybe a little more
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Series: Flower Tattoo Bois [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	It's Not a Date (Yet)

**Author's Note:**

> This one's gonna be short and sweet but don't worry, plenty more on the way!

Malcolm whistled softly as he entered the flower shop. He stopped briefly and pet the nice older cat at the front of the store. "You're sure having a nice day, aren't you? Nice and sunny out…."

He played with the cat for a few more moments. Then the younger cat from before, Aristo, showed up. "Hey there. Aren't you supposed to be in the back? Did you escape again?" he teased, patting him gently

“No, not this time.” Gil’s voice rang out from the back. “I’m letting him wander around a bit as an apology for keeping him in his kennel while we’re at lunch.”

“You horrible monster,” Malcolm joked, gathering the sneaky boi in his arms. “He just wants to play.”

“Says the man with no back pain or plants to keep alive.” Gil rolled his eyes and took Aristo to his temporary jail. 

Aristo made his discontent with the situation quite clear with his insistent mewling and pleading eyes. Alas, he had a cruel father who left him with only a plush cushion and his favorite toy to play with in his tiny cell.

“Alright. Marmalade, are you gonna watch the shop while I’m gone?” The eldest cat yawned and purred as she received her pets. “Good. I expect that bench to be intact when I get back.”

Malcolm just smiled as they left. “Come on, let’s get you out of here before you change your mind….”

\-----------------

Even if he was worried about his shop and what his cats might be doing to it at any moment, Gil was glad he decided to do this. For one, being out of the shop meant he got the chance to sit down properly instead of perching on a stool for hours a day so he could be ready to serve at a moment’s notice. Another great perk was he could have almost anything he wanted instead of having to deal with whatever he had in his fridge and cursing himself for not splurging on what he actually wanted at the supermarket. 

Yes, having lunch somewhere completely removed from his beloved shop allowed him to enjoy himself and relax for a bit. He had a warm sandwich made by someone else and was sitting at a nice table with a good friend, swapping stories. The warmth in his heart swelled when he got to see Malcolm being happy in action for more than a few minutes. He was smiling and even laughing some here and there and Gil couldn’t be prouder of him.

“And that’s how Mother won her first charity golf tournament in heels.” Malcolm chuckled and sipped his tea. “She really is a force of nature when she puts her mind to it.”

“That she is,” Gil agreed. He remembered how seamlessly she’d picked herself up after Martin’s arrest. It was inspiring, really. 

“So, you own a tattoo parlor now? I have to admit, that’s not something I ever saw coming.”

Malcolm smiled and shrugged. “I don’t think anyone did. But art had been my thing in school and I’ve always appreciated some good ink work so I decided I’d give it a go. So far it’s working out pretty well.”

“Well, as long as you’re happy.” As long as Malcolm was happy and safe, Gil had no complaints. Even if that meant Aristo giving him the cold shoulder every time they did lunch together (because this was happening again) he was happy. “I take it you have a few tattoos then?”

“Seven. I’m thinking about getting another one but I’m not sure what I want yet.”

_ Seven?  _ He definitely didn’t see that one coming. “I’m sure your mother had some objections.”

“Well, she only knew about four of them….”

Gil smiled and chuckled.  _ There’s my Malcolm…. _

\----------------

Malcolm strolled back to his shop, whistling a happy tune. Lunch had been too short but they did have their own responsibilities to handle. He was pretty sure they would’ve talked for hours if they’d had the chance. Malcolm couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so much fun just sitting and talking with someone. It certainly beat out Mother’s attempts at setting him up over brunch.

The best part is, he got Gil’s number! Now they could talk whenever! Well, within reason. It wouldn’t be weird for him to send a “Goodnight” text, right?

Maybe he should just start with confirming their next lunch da- MEETING. Next lunch meeting.


End file.
